


Hanahaki KomaHina

by hopefuldespairs



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefuldespairs/pseuds/hopefuldespairs
Summary: A garden grows in his chest, will it ever be tended?Short story request from my Danganronpa Request tumblr (hopefuldespairs)





	Hanahaki KomaHina

"Thank you for spending time with someone as lowly as me, Hinata."

Hinata looked at Komaeda in seeming frustration. "Yeah, Komaeda, let's hang out again soon," he said. With a sigh, Hinata walked out rubbing the back of his neck. 

As he walked out the library, he exhaled deeply. _How will he ever know how I feel if he can't even love himself?_

Komaeda's calm smile watched as the door to the library shut behind Hinata. A growingly familiar ache bubbled in his chest. He groaned as coughs began to overtake him. Struggling with the offending objects in his throat, he grasped the edge of the table. He hacked violently as small petals expelled out of his mouth. His chest burned as his coughs heaved out multiple pale pink flowers.  
He flopped against the table's surface, gasping for air. He tenderly picked up one of the flowers. _Ah... sweet pea, we meet again. Parting is such sweet sorrow._

Komaeda gathered the flowers once he regained his breath, his chest still aching but knowing that would not subside before it got worse again. He pressed the flowers into his book.

* * *

Hinata asked Komaeda for an outing the next day. Komaeda agreed, his heart eager and yearning for the brunet.

"It's a date then," Hinata said cheerfully to the agreement, smiling brilliantly. 

Komaeda's heart stilled at the sight and phrase. _Surely not... a date like that... an outing, right?_

Hinata laced his fingers into the other boy's hands, he sensed hesitation before Komaeda gingerly wrapped his fingers back around his hand. 

He guided the cloud haired boy to the amusement park. It was already toward evening, and the lights of the park illuminated creating a vibrant atmosphere.

“Come on,” Hinata tugged Komaeda toward the Ferris wheel. His heart raced against his chest as he thought of confessing to Komaeda on the top of the ride.

They sat next to each other in the capsule. Komaeda looked out the open window, a calm and content smile on his face as his palm held his head up. Hinata stared at the fair haired male as he gazed fondly out the window, the lights of the amusement park mirrored in his eyes.

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it, Hinata?” Komaeda said wistfully. “Thank you for bringing me here with you.”

The capsule stilled at the top of the wheel, a slight swing as it came to a complete stop. “Of course, I actually wanted to talk to you.” He placed his hand on top of Komaeda’s unoccupied hand that sat next to him. Komaeda tore his eyes from the scene he was viewing to the hand that touched his, flinching at the contact. The surprise melted off his face to his neutral composed expression.

“You know you can say whatever you need to say to trash like me,” he said in his eerily cheerful tone.

Hinata flinched in frustration at Komaeda’s self-depreciation. “Stop saying things like that,” he said through gritted teeth, clenching slightly more tight on Komaeda’s hand.

Komaeda stared at Hinata in disbelief. “I’m sorry to have upset you, I really mess up things all the time, don’t I?”

“No! That’s not right!” Hinata said, grabbing Komaeda’s chin in his other hand to have him look at him. “People care about you, _I_ care about you. Why can’t you care about yourself?”

Komaeda’s light gray-green eyes stared dumbfounded into Hajime’s. His eyes watered, the lights shimmering greatly in them. “Hinat-” he started softly and then suddenly he turned his head away as he began coughing violently.

Hinata stared at him in fear at the sudden actions, thinking quickly to pat Komaeda’s back to assist him through the coughing fit. “Komaeda, are you okay?”

Komaeda trembled under his touch as the coughs became more aggressive. Gentle white petals floated into the air. _What… where did these come from?_ Hinata glanced down at Komaeda as his face was hidden in his hands only noting the way his frame shook with each cough, his soft white wisps of curls bob with each movement.

Hinata let his hand rub over Komaeda’s back reassuringly. Komaeda gasped for air in between the vicious coughs. His eyes wide in shock. _No… no, why now…_ He panicked as he felt larger lumps hacked out of his throat. A few larger flowers toppled into his hands. _Gardenias?_ He felt faint after exerting himself, he felt himself fall forward.

“K-Komaeda!” Hinata quickly caught Komaeda’s frail body before it could fall onto the floor. He gently leaned him back against the seat. Komaeda stirred, his eyes fluttering languidly.

“Hah… ha… see, messing things up, aren’t I?” Komaeda brought the flowers up in his hands. “I… I think they’re for you, Hinata. I’m sorry that it came from someone… as disgusting as me.” He smiled weakly.

Tears stung the corners of Hinata’s eyes as he held Komaeda in his arms. Thin vines seeped out of Komaeda’s mouth, small flowers budding. Hinata’s heart sank in fear. “Nagito… please… I care about you. I… love you, Nagito,” he choked out tears now running trails down his cheeks, he pressed his forehead against Komaeda’s shoulder letting the tears run freely.

Komaeda’s face scrunched up in pain as he felt his chest contract. He turned his face away from Hinata as another bout of coughs overtook him violently. A slew of white gardenia petals spilled out onto the floor. The small vines that had hooked onto his lips wilted and their length became apparent as they fell into a heap on top of the petals. _He… loves me?_ Darkness overtook him as he felt his body sway once more to unconsciousness.

Hinata stared in wide-eyed horror and concern. He held Komaeda’s limp body tightly against him. “Please… please be okay,” he murmured as he felt the Ferris wheel come to another stop, not having noted that it had moved from the top.

The capsule door opened, letting the petals that had resided in Komaeda fall out. Hinata pressed his ear against Komaeda’s chest, relief washing over him as he heard a faint heartbeat and shaky lungs.  
He cradled Komaeda into his arms, and with all his strength he carried him to the hospital.

* * *

Komaeda awoke to a brightly lit white room, he winced at the sudden brightness that invaded his eyes. _The… hospital._ It wasn’t a new experience for him to wake up in a hospital room, but he’s never felt so well before when doing so. He took in a deep breath, enjoying how smoothly the air came in and out having forgotten what that felt like. His heart still felt full though, differently though then when the petals had suffocated him.

He felt a hand on his. He looked to the source of the contact and saw Hinata grasping at his hand as his upper body was slumped over the hospital bed, eyes shut and a slight tinge of red in rings around his eyes. Komaeda brought his other hand to brush his fingers through the brunet’s hair. This caused Hinata to stir and open his eyes gingerly to the touch. “Good morning, Hajime,” Komaeda said softly.

Hinata jerked his upper half upright and gazed at Komaeda and his gentle smile. “Nagito, are you feeling better?”

“Yes, very much so,” Komaeda said genuinely. He brought their joined hands up. “Last time I was in this hospital with you, my words didn’t come out right, huh?” He looked wistfully at their intertwined hands, then brought his gaze to meet Hinata’s. “I love you, Hajime. Please don’t leave my side. I don’t think I could live without you.”

Hajime smiled softly and leaned his forehead against Komaeda’s. “That sounds a lot better than last time. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to handle your words back then. I love you, Nagito.” He tilted his chin up to meet his lips against Komaeda’s.


End file.
